Thriller (Michael Jackson album)
Thriller is Michael Jackson's 6th studio album, released by MCA Records and internationally by CBS Records on November 30, 1982. This song consists of 9 of Jackson's songs (11 for the 2008 special edition). There is also a 2008 25th anniversary edition of the album. Thriller became the best selling album of all time with an estimated 110 to 145 million copies sold worldwide. Track Listing # Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (recorded April – November 1982) # Baby Be Mine (recorded April – November 1982) # The Girl Is Mine (featuring Paul McCartney) (recorded April 1982) # Thriller (recorded April – November 1982) # Beat It (recorded April – November 1982) # Billie Jean (recorded April – November 1982) # Human Nature (recorded April – November 1982) # P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (recorded April – November 1982) # The Lady In My Life (recorded April – November 1982) 2001 Special Edition Bonus Features # Someone In the Dark (from E.T., the Extra Terrestrial) # Billie Jean (Home Demo from 1981) # Carousel # 2 interviews with Rod Temperton # 6 interviews with Quincy Jones Personnel * Brian Banks – keyboards, synthesizers, programming * Michael Boddicker – keyboards, synthesizers * Leon "Ndugu" Chancler – drums * Paulinho da Costa – percussion * David Foster – keyboards, synthesizers * Gary Grant – trumpet and flügelhorn * Eddie Van Halen – guitar solo on "Beat It" * Jerry Hey – trumpet and flügelhorn * Michael Jackson – co-producer, lead, background vocals, drum case beater, bathroom stomp board, vocal, drum, horn, string arrangement * Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar * Louis Johnson – bass guitar * Quincy Jones – producer * Steve Lukather – guitar, bass guitar * Anthony Marinelli – synthesizer programming * Paul McCartney – vocals on "The Girl Is Mine" * David Paich – keyboards, synthesizers, programming * Dean Parks – guitar * Greg Phillinganes – keyboards, synthesizers, programming * Jeff Porcaro – drums, horn, string arrangements * Steve Porcaro – keyboards, synthesizers, programming * Vincent Price – voice-over on "Thriller" * Bill Reichenbach, Jr. – trombone * Bruce Swedien – recording engineer, mixer * Rod Temperton – keyboards, synthesizers * David Williams – guitar * Larry Williams – saxophone, flute * Bill Wolfer – keyboards, synthesizers * La Toya Jackson – background vocals on "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" * Janet Jackson – background vocals on "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" * Greg Smith- synthesizers Singles * "The Girl Is Mine" (October 18, 1982) * "Billie Jean" (January 4, 1983) * "Beat It" (February 3, 1983) * "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" (May 8, 1983) * "Human Nature" (July 12, 1983) * "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" (September 19, 1983) * "Thriller" (January 13, 1984) Artists Featured * Paul McCartney (appears on The Girl Is Mine) * Vincent Price (rap for Thriller) * Eddie Van Halen (guitar soloist for Beat It) * Janet Jackson (appears on P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)) * La Toya Jackson (appears on P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)) * Becky Lopez (appears on P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)) * Bunny Hall (appears on P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)) References Category:MCA Records albums Category:Epic Records albums Category:CBS Records albums